crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Character Outline 'Haven Takuya '(卓也 ヘイブン Takuya Heibun ) is the main male protagonist; a misunderstood 16-year-old boy. Haven has reputation for hitting students in school and being a gang leader, taking the nickname ''Blue Jay ''due to his oddly-colored cyan blue hair; he had beaten more students than Kiba Inukami could. Because of it, he got himself into trouble with the PTA members and was expelled. Luckily, Haven was able to attend Infinity Academy, an elite private boarding school, but on the condition that he looks after Gentle and protect her. He also needs to cooperate with her personal guard, Naoto, and the Full Moon Jokers. His symbol is the Blue Jay. Character History Before the Storyline Unknown to the other Full Moon Jokers and Gentle, Haven is actually the lost Prince Adrian of the Nox Kingdom in Neo Terra. He is the crown prince and the heir to the throne. However, unknown to the Sakura Family, on the same night when the Sakura Family was under siege, the Nox Kingdom's King, Queen, royal family- everyone, down to the last servant- were killed in a coup de tat led by an unknown person- possibly the same warlord that led the coup that killed the King and Queen of Neo Terra. Before being kidnapped and killed, Haven's mother wiped his memories to keep him safe. She had a servant hide Haven in the outside kingdoms in Neo Terra. Haven is taken in by a small family in the Ardor Region, the Tentsuri Family,and lived with them for a couple of years. He had a close realtionship with the older brother, Ice Tentsuri, and the younger sister, Bey. But because of his hair color, he was constantly picked on; this eventually led to him starting fights when he was 13. Ice, being his guardian, took responsibility for Haven's misconducts. Hoping he'd get better, Ice and Haven move into an apartment together in the city. When Haven was 14, is called out by a group of older boys, saying they kidnapped Bey and will hurt her unless he goes out to the mountains. When Ice learns of this, he realizes Bey wasn't kidnapped- she was at school- and he ran to the mountains, hoping to stop the fight. By the time Haven arrived at the place the boys were at, he found out that at the place, Ice was dead- killed by animals, according to the coroner. Feeling guilty that what had happened was his fault, Haven left the Tentsuri Family and cut all ties with them to go live alone in Ice's apartment. In the Manga While living alone, during middle school, Haven got involved with some bad people. The result of the meeting made Haven an infamous gang leader, taking the nickname "Blue Jay." But one fight involving most of the gang leaders and their gangs had Haven expelled from school entirely. And the fact that Haven was involoved in gangs ruined his cahnce to get into a decent high school. However, he is saved when Yuuki hears of Haven's situation and asks his grandfather to attend Infinity Academy. Personality Haven is often misunderstood because of his bad reputations, but he is very kind . He is not very talkative due to his past and rarely speaks to anyone except Gentle and Yuuki. He actually has a very shy personality, but tends to "act cool." Appearance Haven is seen to be a tall-pale young boy in his mid-teens. He has messy, cyan-blue hair extending to his neck and messy bangs with uniquely shade of lavender eyes Relationships Gentle Sakura Haven firt heard about Gentle from Yuuki's stories, Yuuki hoping he and Gentle would be a good pair. When he first met her, he was a bit reluctant on being social with her. But as time passed, she and Yuuki became the only ones Haven could talk to or be social with. Gentle may think of them as friends but in secret, Haven has very deep, intimate love for Gentle, but he does not tell as he is afraid that her friendship with him will be gone. He is very protective and loyal to her and will often be by her side at all cost. Naoto Yukihara Haven, at first, was hesitant towards Naoto for her popularity and cold personality. But afterwards, Haven grew accustomed to Naoto's prescence. It was ony later that Naoto learned of Haven's gynophobia and Haven learned of Naoto's being a girl. Haven comments that Naoto's dressing as a boy got Haven so accustomed to her, he sees her as a guy completely. They tend to fight on occasion about Naoto's beliefs and actions- always ending with Gentle's interference. Ice Tentsuri Ice is Bey's deceased older brother. After his family adopts him, he became Haven's guardian and took custody over him. At first due to his anger and violent attitude, Haven hated Ice for taking him in and always watching him constantly. But overtime with Ice's patient nature, he grew fond of him, his baby sister, and was raised in family-like atmosphere where his violent swings became minor. He was distraught to know that Ice had died in an animal attack. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Ice's sister. Haven used to call Bey his "little sister," like how Ice did. When Ice took custody over Haven, the start to their relationship became rough with him scaring her off with his violent attitude but after a while, the two became quite close friends until Ice's death. Yuuki Kimihara Yuuki is the best and only friend that Haven has. The two met when Yuuki needed a tutor for school, but he was picky over who he wanted due to having bad experiences with his past ones. The two slowly became close friends, but got seperated shortly after. Four years later, Haven is reunited with Yuuki on one of his travels and attend the same school as him and his sister, Gentle. Weapons & Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combat Thanks to his experience with fighting other gangs, Haven has a knowledge over a 10,000 skilled combat skills. He used them for self-defense or when he needs to desperately fight. Expert Over Poison And Venoms It is unknown on how he knows this but Haven is a professinal expert over venoms and poisons. With this knowledge, Haven can make an antidote or a cure from the venom and poison to the victims that was used by it. Even if it's a new type of poison or venom, he is also able to find the cure or antidote for it as well, but it takes alot of time to make it. Trivia *Haven is gynophobic- a fear towards the opposite gender- but he keeps it a secret because it is embarassing for him. Only Yuuki, Naoto and Gentle knows about his condition *Haven was once a part of a gang and its leader. His nickname is "Blue Jay" because of his cyan blue hair color *Despite his looks and reputation, he is very kind to animals and seems to spend most of his time in the animal shelter Category:Templates